A Story Concieved In Pure Sugar...Yuffie is HYPER!
by Moi -D
Summary: Yuffie and Moi ô¿ô get hyper off of 600 carbohydrate cookies! O_o This could get ugly.... Forgive me for the self insertion!!!!


  
  
Moi ô¿ô: Weeeeeell, its that time again. When chocolate has pepped you up, and the incessant   
pounding of Hungarian Dance No. 6 on the piano has made its way into your   
Woo-hoo! Its fic time!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
Yuffie: Oh-boy.....  
Moi ô¿ô: Just for that you have to write the disclamier!  
Yuffie: Ugggghh....fine...  
Disclaimer: Moi ô¿ô owns nothing.  
Moi ô¿ô: You can make it better!  
Yuffie: AGGHGH!!  
Disclaimer: Moi ô¿ô owns nothing that is of any use.  
Moi ô¿ô: GRRR!! *lunges at Yuffie*  
Yuffie: Eek! *jumps and pulls the red "Fic-Start" lever*  
  
What Happens When You're Hyper, A Story Concieved In Pure Sugar.  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
At Cloud's Condo.............  
Moi ô¿ô: *shoves chocolate chip cookies into his mouth*   
Yuffie: I bet I can eat more than you!  
Moi ô¿ô: Ha! You couldn't eat to save you're life.  
Yuffie: Is that an acceptance to the bet?  
Moi ô¿ô: Yep!  
Yuffie: Good! *pours a bag of cookies into her mouth*  
Moi ô¿ô: Ameture.....*rips a bag open,   
and eats bigger cookies in groups of 7*  
Cloud and Tifa come in, and listen to Moi ô¿ô and Yuffie bicker.  
Moi ô¿ô: I ate 174!!!!  
Yuffie: You're such a pig!!!  
Moi ô¿ô: You ate 185!!!  
Yuffie: Oh....Well you're still a pig!  
Moi ô¿ô: How much energy did we get off of these anyways?   
The nutrition facts on the cookie bag reads 600 carbohydrates.  
Yuffie: Woo-hoo! Whats the serving size?  
Moi ô¿ô: One-half of a cookie.  
Yuffie: *pupils get really small*   
ReallyIhadn'tnoticedthechangeinmyenergyhaveyou?  
Moi ô¿ô: Nopenotyet.  
Yuffie: Let'sgobotherCid!  
Moi ô¿ô: OK! *shakes from all the energy*  
Outside................  
Moi ô¿ô: HiCidwhatareudoingtoday?  
Cid: *blinks*  
Yuffie: Well?Whatshappening?Areyouamuteorsomething???  
Cid: Uhhh.....*blinks* What's that you said about my face?????  
Moi ô¿ô: Yourface? NopenothingwrongisthereYuffie?   
Ohwaityougotablemishonyuorchin.  
Cid: *anime sweat drop* Uh-huh.......riiiiiiiiiight....  
Yuffie: Gottagobye! *walks away with Moi ô¿ô really fast*  
Duo wanders onto the set. (Yes, the Duo from Gundam Wing)  
Duo: Hey...where am I?  
Moi ô¿ô: Duoyou'renotinthisficgoaway!  
Duo: Oh.....where am I supposed to go?  
Yuffie: There'salovelycottegeontheoceanfloor. *shoves Duo off the dock*  
Duo: Ack! *falls into the ocean*  
Moi ô¿ô: Heheheheheheh. *runs like an idiot up and down the stairs in front of Cloud's   
condo, while singing the tune from Ride of The Valkyries*  
Yuffie: *runs at Moi ô¿ô with a cardboard sword* En guard!  
Moi ô¿ô: Hold that thought! *runs into the condo, and steals the masamune from Sephiroth*  
Seph: Woah, woah! Hold it! Cut!  
All the surrounding area truns black, and they re-appear in the stage room.  
Moi ô¿ô: What?!?!?  
Seph: I'm the only one who can use the masamune!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Why? *taunts Sephy* What'll happen if I swing it like this?? *swings the masamune*  
Seph: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
Yuffie: Uh-oh.  
Jenova appears.  
Moi ô¿ô: Hey! You're not suppossed to be here!  
Jenova: *blows Moi ô¿ô into a wall*  
Seph: That happens.  
Moi ô¿ô: *makes a band of chocobos run in and poop on Jenova*  
Seph: That was you!  
Moi ô¿ô: What?  
Seph: You made the chocobos poop on me!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Uhhh........Uh-oh.... *runs up a wall, and stands on the celing* Can't get me up here!!  
Yuffie: Woah.....  
Seph: *floats up to Moi ô¿ô*  
Moi ô¿ô: I forgot you could do that......  
Seph: *blows in Moi ô¿ô's face*  
Moi ô¿ô: What was that suppossed to be?  
Seph: I don't know....just felt like doing that to someone.  
Moi ô¿ô: You breath smells like-  
Yuffie: A Caffe Latte??  
Moi ô¿ô: *remembers how thats a huge insult in this world* YEAH!  
Seph: AGGHH!!  
Moi ô¿ô: *jumps off the celing and pulls the red "Fic-Start" lever*  
Seph: DIE!  
Moi ô¿ô: *sends Seph flying to the North Corel mako reactor with all the man-eating pocky*  
Seph: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Yuffie: *picks up a plastic sword* En guard!  
Moi ô¿ô: *picks up a plastic sword* Tally-ho! *swings at Yuffie*  
Yuffie: It has been a long time since we have tried to settle our disputes! *dodges*  
The scene changes to a cliff, and dramatic music plays.  
Moi ô¿ô: Yes! Far too long! *clonks Yuffie on the head with the sword hilt*  
Yuffie: So you wanna fight dirty?!?!? *pushes Moi ô¿ô off the cliff*  
Moi ô¿ô: *hangs onto the ledge by his teeth* You have me in a predicament!  
Yuffie: How can you talk if you're haning on my your teeth?  
Moi ô¿ô: I can do anything I want! I'm the author. *thunder crashes at the sound of the word "author"*  
Yuffie: Then you shall die with a great title! *kicks him in the head*  
Moi ô¿ô: Oww! *falls off the cliff, and lands in a big pool of canned cheese spread*  
Yuffie: Eww....thats...just....gross.  
Moi ô¿ô: *blinks* Woah....the scene is melting!  
The cliff scene melts away, and Cloud's condo re-appears.  
Yuffie: Uggghgh........I'm...tried.......*falls asleep*  
Moi ô¿ô: *yawn* *passes out*  
3 Days later.............  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
Moi ô¿ô: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
6 Days later.............  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
Moi ô¿ô: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
8 Days later.............  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
Moi ô¿ô: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
12 Days later.............  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
Moi ô¿ô: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
60 Days later.............  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
Moi ô¿ô: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
700 Years later.  
Yuffie: Heey! Wake up! Its morning!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Already?!?!? I need 5 more minutes! Zzzzzzzzz......  
Yuffie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.................  
  
The End ô¿ô!! 


End file.
